


A Mistake in Act 2

by mawmawile



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Silly, takes place during act 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/mawmawile
Summary: There's a visitor during the second day of the Literature Club... Who could it be?
Relationships: Minor Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Mistake in Act 2

It’s the second day I’ve been a part of the Literature Club, and I’m surprised I’m the first one here today.

Maybe they were just waiting for me yesterday?

Eh… that doesn’t sound realistic.

???: “La la la~ Doo doo doo~”

There’s someone humming a tune by the storage closet. I didn’t notice them when I first came in.

MC: “Hey, isn’t that—?”

A pink haired girl jumps and turns to me, startled.

???: “Wah! MC, what are you doing here?!”

MC: “...?”

MC: “Who are you?”

???: “At least you don’t remember me…”

Now that she says that, she looks kinda familiar.

MC: “Sayori?”

Sayori cries out in an exaggerated wail.

Sayori: “No!!!”

As she says that, the door to the classroom opens. Yuri and Natsuki walk in holding hands.

Since when were they that close?

Natsuki: “Lemme get set up real quick—”

She suddenly notices the scene.

Natsuki: “SAYORI!!”

Sayori squeaks in surprise.

Sayori: “Sorry…”

Yuri: “Sayori, what are you even doing here?”

Sayori giggles nervously.

Sayori: “Ehehe, I got bored.”   
Natsuki: “You dummy. Why’d you have to come here?”

Sayori: “I revoke the right to be silent!”

Yuri: “Er… I think you mean ‘reserve.’”

Sayori: “That!”

MC: “Geez, you’re so careless sometimes, Sayori.”

Sayori: “Hey! Stop recognizing my existence! It’s breaking your immersion!”

Yuri: “It might be a little too late for that.”

Sayori: “No it isn’t! Just watch!”

Sayori: “Just pretend I’m not here! You won’t even notice my presence…”

She sticks her arms out and starts humming, like she’s trying to put up a force field or something.

Sayori: “(Is it working?)”

Natsuki: “(No.)”

Yuri: “Sayori, maybe you could just leave the room…?”

Sayori: “That’s…”

Sayori: “A good idea, Yuri. I’m going to do just that.”

She starts to leave, but as she opens the door, she collides with Monika who is just walking in.

Monika: “???”

Monika: “What is going on here?”

She looks around the room. Between Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki still holding hands, and me, it seems Monika can’t fathom what just occurred here.

Natsuki: “Sayori broke the fourth wall.”

Sayori: “Hey, don’t say it out loud!”

Monika: “Geez…”

She shakes her head.

Monika: “Don’t worry about it, Sayori.”

Sayori: “Huh??”

Monika: “I already broke the fourth wall when I ‘deleted’ you.”

She puts air quotes around the word “deleted.”

Monika turns towards me.

Monika: “Can you do a favor for me?”

MC: “Sure, I guess?”

Monika laughs.

Monika: “Ahaha, sorry! I didn’t mean you, MC. I meant the player.”

Monika: “I’m going to restart Act 2, okay? Can you just pretend this never happened?”

She waits for a response.

Of course, she doesn’t get any, but she takes the silence as an agreement.

Monika: “Great!”

Sayori: “Glad that’s all resolved!”

With a devilish grin, Monika then turns to Sayori.

Monika: “Oh Sayori~”

Sayori squeaks.

Sayori: “Y-yes Monika?”

Monika: “Be more careful next time.”

Sayori: “Got it!”

Monika: “Just stay at home when Act 2 starts!”

Sayori: “But it’s  _ soo _ boring!”

Natsuki: “Sayori, you’re hopeless.”

Natsuki: “I’ll let you borrow some of my manga if it’ll keep you out of trouble.”

Sayori: “Yay!”

Monika shakes her head, chuckling.

Monika: “Now that everything’s settled, I’ll restart the game now.”

Monika: “And remember!”

Monika: “This never happened!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Picture version on Imgur](https://imgur.com/a/u0FCGds)


End file.
